


Always Keep Fighting

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's okay in the end, Mentions of Death, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A spell leads Dean and the reader to having a heart to heart





	

She was sitting at a table in the bunker. She didn’t know how she got there. She had been sitting in the library, reading one of the books that Rowena had left laying out when she had excused herself to the bathroom. She looked up and saw Mary sitting across from her, reading through a book. The bunker door opened and Mary jumped a little, but (Y/n) didn’t seem to feel anything about it. She didn’t feel anything at all.

“Boys?” Mary called up the steps. She saw them walk in slowly. “Boys?”

“Mom.” Sam said softly. Mary looked around.

“Where’s (y/n)?” Mary asked.

“I’m right here.” (Y/n) said, but she didn’t get a response. That’s when she looked at Dean, really looked at him. He was dirty and…was that blood? She stood from her chair and walked to him, but he didn’t seem to even see her.

Dean walked past Mary silently. (Y/n) could see the necklace he had gotten her last Christmas in his hand. There was so much blood on him. She tried to get Sam to go with him, in case he was hurt. But instead, Sam just hugged Mary and cried.

“What’s going on?” (Y/n) asked. “Someone answer me damn it!” She looked down at her hands and realized she was semitransparent. She looked up at Sam, who was being comforted by Mary. (Y/n) quickly ran down the hallway to her and Dean’s room. She easily passed through the door and found Dean just standing in the middle of the room, still holding her necklace.

“Haven’t you taken enough from me?” Dean growled. “All I do is give and fight and keep other people safe. And you can’t even let the one person in my life be safe.” He laid jer necklace on her dresser and picked up an open bottle of whiskey from the bedside table. She wasn’t even sure why it was there.

“Dean, sweetie, I’m right here.” She tried to say. She went to touch him but couldn’t. “Dean, please.”

“I’m so done of losing people I love.” He chugged the bottle then threw it at the wall. And that seemed to trigger him. Anything that could be throw was getting thrown. Books, clothes, the TV, everything. She had to leave the room as he collapsed at the foot of the bed, his back resting against it. She had tears in her eyes as she stood outside of the room.

“What happened to me?” She asked out loud. “Why can’t anyone hear me? Am I dead?” She looked down at herself. She looked back at their door as Mary and Sam walked towards it, hearing Dean’s angry outburst. What none of them knew was what Dean was doing, reaching under the bed where he hid a gun…

“Sammy, what happened?” Mary asked her youngest. Sam was about to answer when something loud interrupted him.

BANG!

****

(Y/n)’s eyes snapped open and she gasped loudly. She wasn’t quite sure where she was or what had happened until Dean came into her line of sight. She looked up at him, reaching her hand up to touch his head. There was no bullet hole.

“Dean?” She asked weakly. 

“You scared the hell out of me.” Dean said, pulling her to him.

“What happened?” She asked. Rowena’s voice could be heard then.

“You stumbled upon a nasty spell.” Rowena explained. “It’s usually used on enemies, to make them live through things that no one should live. And, from the way you were talking, you saw something bad.”

“I…” She looked up at Dean, wondering what he had heard.

“I think you two have a lot to talk about.” Rowena said, gathering her books. “I’ll just take these with me.” With that, she left. (Y/n) looked up at Dean, seeing tears in his eyes.

“Dean?”

“She said it effects people worse when they hate themselves, when they would rather see themselves dead…”

“Dean…”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked. She sighed.

“It’s not always the case.” She said. “Sometimes it’s in the back of my mind. Days I’m happy and I don’t think about that.” Dean pulled her closer to his chest.

“I know that it’s tough, but you have to keep fighting.” Dean said. “And I’ll be there with you the whole way.” (Y/n) felt him holding her closer. The memory of what she had just seen was seeping from her mind as he held her closer. She knew it would be right there, along with her depression, but as long as Dean was by her side, she could keep fighting. She would make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is most welcome!


End file.
